Love Takes Coaxing
by Potter.vs.Cullen
Summary: After HP7, before the 19 yrs later epilogue beware of spoilers! Harry owns an apartmentflat in the small Muggle town near the Burrow. This story contains a bit of romance, drama, fun, cool stuff like that. HPGW, some RWHG Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: July 3rd

**Sadly, I do not own any recognizable characters, or places, or plot lines, etc, etc, etc. Most of them belong to the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling. (Please pardon any spelling errors in the perfect lady's name)**

A/N Takes place after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry has an apartment in the muggle town near the Burrow.

Chapter 1

17 year old Harry James Potter woke up to the morning sun shining through his bedroom window. Looking at the electronic clock on his bedside table, he realized that it was only 8 o' clock on a Sunday morning, much too early to be up on such a day in his opinion. Harry reached his tired arm over to pull shut the curtains and set the alarm for one hour later before falling back to sleep.

This time Harry awoke to a song on the radio, followed by the DJ's voice. "That was 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles! Yeah, we're going a little old this morning. It is 9:02 AM on Sunday, July 3. The weather is nice and expected to remain so for the rest of the week. Have a great weekend, everyone." Harry turned up the volume on the radio so he wouldn't fall back asleep. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and headed to his bathroom for a shower.

Clean and fully awake 15 minutes later, Harry walked to his closet wearing a bathrobe. He was about to pull on a pair of grungy shorts and a t-shirt when he recalled having been invited to Sunday breakfast at the Weasley's a few days before.

After shoving the rejected clothes in the drawer, Harry looked for more respectable clothes to wear to the Burrow. He pulled out two shirts that he knew would match his best khaki trousers: a deep reddish-brown polo and a green-and-white striped button-down. Harry opted for the former, slipping it on after hanging the latter in its place. Harry slipped on his trainers and grabbed his wallet and keys before walking out his front door, turning his answering machine on as he went.

As Harry exited the small Muggle town, he spotted a fresh flower stand on the side of the road. _Perfect_, he thought, _a chance to score brownie points everywhere! _After buying four small bouquets, Harry went on his way. _One for Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Fleur will be there, and, of course, one for Ginny. _The thought of Ginny Weasley put a bounce to Harry's final steps toward the Burrow.

A/N: I know, this is really really short. I'm sorry. The chapters will get longer, and more interesting. I just have to set it up. Please be patient, and PLEASE review. I'm brand new here!


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers!

**DiScLaImEr: any recognizable characters/plots/etc do not belong to me. They most likely belong to the author of the Harry Potter series: J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry finally reached the Burrow at a quarter 'til ten. Rapping hard on the welcoming front door, Harry cleared his throat and took a step backward, slipping the bunches of flowers behind his back.

Soon Molly Weasley opened her door to find her other 'son'. "Harry dear! How wonderful that you could make it! Come along then, come in!" Harry smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Weasely." He pulled a bouquet of daisies from behind his back and handed it to her. "For you." Molly squealed. "Oh! Harry, that is so sweet of you! Thank you so much! I'll go put these in water. How beautiful!"

Chuckling at her excitement, Harry walked into the sitting room to find Fleur reading a magazine. "Hello Fleur, how are you doing?" Fleur hopped up from her seat on the couch to give Harry a kiss on each cheek, as usual. "Oh! 'Arry! 'Ow wonderful eet ees to see you! I am magnifique, merci! And 'ow are you?" "Great, thanks. Here," He said, pulling out a bouquet of lavender and baby's breath, "these are for you, just because I felt nice today." Fleur gasped. "Flowers! Oh! That ees my name een French, you know? Tres magnifique! Water! They need water! Merci, dear 'Arry!"

_Wow, _Harry thought as he sat down on the sofa, _I knew girls liked flowers, but I didn't know they liked 'em this much! _His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice at the head of the stairs. "Hurry down Ronald! Your mum can use all the help she can get with such a feast to prepare this morning!" Harry set a pillow gently over the remaining bouquets and stood to greet her. She walked down the stairs and saw him, and ran into his arms for a hug. "Harry! I didn't know you were coming! How nice to see you! How've you been?" Harry led her to the sofa, putting her at the opposite end from the flowers. "I'm great, thanks 'Mione. Here, for you." He reached for the bouquet of pink and purple tulips, second best out of the four he picked, according to the florist. Hermione, ever the crier, got tears in her eyes, resulting in Harry rolling his own. "Oh, Harry! How beautiful! Thank you so much! I- I'll see you later, I'm going to go put these in water." She sniffled. "Oh, yes. Ron's in his bedroom, but I don't know where Ginny is. She went out dressed all smart about an hour ago." Seeing Harry's worried expression, Hermione continued. "Oh! No, I don't think it's a date. I don't believe she's ready to go out with anyone yet. Thanks again Harry."

Thoroughly confused and somewhat worried, Harry picked up the bouquet of red roses and white lilies and headed up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Inquisition

**DiScLaImEr: any recognizable characters/plots/etc do not belong to me. They most likely belong to the author of the Harry Potter series: J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Inquisition 

Harry pounded on Ron's bedroom door and waited precisely three seconds before throwing it open. What was the point of knocking, anyway? They had shared that room over many holidays, and lived in a dormitory together for the better part of the past seven years. The door slammed into Ron's dresser, upon which Pigwidgeon rested in his opened cage. A very startled owl flew out of the small opening and instantly ran into Ron's head, which was turned away from Harry. "What the – Pig!" After a moment's difficulty, Ron managed to grab the tennis-ball sized owl and lock it in its cage along with a few Owl Treats from Eeylop's.

He looked annoyedly at the source of the commotion, his gaze resting on Harry. Insensitive as usual, it took the redhead a moment to recognize the look of worry on his best friend's face. Ron quickly forgot his anger. "What is it, mate? Hermione? George? Mum? Ginny?" Harry nodded curtly, speechlessly. Ron was confused, worried, and beginning to get frustrated with his uncooperative friend. "Well? Who? All of them? One of them? I'm not a mind reader, for Merlin's sake, Harry. You've got to-"He was interrupted by Harry's voice. "Ginny." Harry croaked. "Is she – dating anyone?" Finally Ron spotted a bouquet of white roses and baby's breath. He snorted. "No, I don't think so. You weren't going to give _those_ to her, were you?" Harry appeared angry. "So what if I was? Do you have a problem with it, Weasley?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Suppose not. Do you still like her?" "Like her?" Harry scoffed. "No." Ron raised his eyebrows. "Then the flowers…" "Let me finish, Ron! I don't like Ginny. I love her." Ron was flabbergasted. "You – love her? Like – how much?" "I broke up with her, didn't I?" "Not exactly proving your point, mate. I think you broke her heart."

Harry's face broke as he collapsed onto the cot beside Ron's bed. "I never intended to hurt her. I probably did, not that knowing it's true makes me feel any better. I broke up with Ginny _because_ I love her. If Voldemort had figured out our connection, he would've captured her to try to get to me, and it would've worked. Breaking up with her was the only way I knew to keep her safe. There was no way I was going to lose her – I had lost too many people."

Harry watched as Ron slowly sat down on his bed. He waited as patiently as he possibly could, fingering the tiny baby's breath and silky roses. Finally Ron spoke. "Well, this changes – a bit – the way I picture you." Harry lifted one eyebrow, and waited for his tall friend to continue. "You are such a freakin' romantic! It's gross! And…she's my baby sister you creep! What are your intentions with her?"

Harry looked taken aback. "Ron, mate, calm down. As soon as you chill I'll tell you my 'goals', alright? Harry waited quietly as Ron took a few deep breaths, then nodded. "Okay. Basically, step one is to get on good terms again. I'm pretty sure that she's not too happy with me right now – so whatever she wants. Then I'll explain to her why I broke up with her in the first place, and see if she'll give me another chance." Harry gulped, apparently already anxious of this step in the plan, then continued. "Supposing she eventually gives me that new chance, I'll take it at whatever speed she wants." Harry stopped. "Oh. And throughout that whole process I'll slowly explain everything about me to her. The prophecy, the horcruxes, all the stuff I did and learned with Dumbledore in sixth year, and everything that happened on the hunt last year. Do you 'approve'?"

"Well…fine. I guess I don't have a problem with it if you try." Ron seemed reluctant, at best, to give his permission, but he also seemed to realize that Harry would probably try with or without said permission. "Thanks, mate. Even though I don't exactly need your approval, it means a lot to me to know you're going to be okay with it. I'm going to go put these in water for Gin, then help your mum. I've some news to tell everyone this morning."

"Can't you go ahead and tell me?" Harry paused, considering how to best phrase his answer. "I could, but, Ron – I've never had the experience of making an exciting announcement to my family. It would be really nice if I could try that for the first time with yours. Your family is the closest thing to a real family I have."

Ron seemed somewhat disappointed that his best friend wouldn't tell him first, but agreed nonetheless. "That makes sense. Hurry up and put those in water so we can eat – I'm starving!"

A/N: See? I told you they would get longer. Next chapter should have Ginny in it! YAY! Now. PLEASE scroll down just a tad and click that SUBMIT REVIEW button. You know you want to! ♥ PottervsCullen


	4. author's notes & thanks

Hey Everyone!

First of all, thanks to** LunaLovegood101**, **Audrey33**, **Stars In Tokyo**, **Drama27**, **Starsinthesky123,** **Lemonwedges4 **and **Skyla Ladona **for reading Love Takes Coaxing and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Thanks to **Drama27** for 'favoriting' Love Takes Coaxing!!

Just so you don't think I'm being conceited or something, giving myself reviews, I was logged into the website when my mom read and reviewed my story.

Chapter four is almost complete - I'm really, sorry - I don't _think_ Ginny will be in it. I thought she would be, but at the moment it doesn't seem that she will. So unless the inspiration I need to finish Chapter Four includes Ginny, there won't be Ginny until Chapter 5. --- Basically, that was a VERY round-about way of saying "Ginny probably won't be in Chapter four, you'll have to wait until Chapter five.". I tend to complicate things.

Thanks again for reviewing - as a reward I'll finish and post Chapter 4 as soon as I can. I'm babysitting tonight, so I _might_ (i wouldn't get your hopes up, though. I'm currently suffering from severe writer's block) be able to finish it tonight and post it tomorrow night. We'll just have to see!

One more time, thanks SO much for reading and reviewing, please continue. If you have any stories that you want me to read/review, let me know! Anything for my fans! (lol)

LoVe,

PottervsCullen


	5. Chapter 4: A Discussion

Chapter 4 (A/N: FINALLY!)

Harry ran down the stairs, flowers in hand, into the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Hermione were putting the finishing touches on breakfast. He looked around, and noticed that all three bouquets rested in vases, sitting on the long, old dining table. "Hey, Mrs. Weasley?" The matron of the house turned to face Harry as he spoke to her. "You wouldn't happen to have one more vase, would you? I don't want these to die before I can – I mean, before Ginny – um…" "Before Ginny arrives so you can give them to her?" Mrs. Weasley smiled understandingly, with a glow behind her eyes. A glow of hope, perhaps. Harry blushed, especially when he overheard Hermione and Fleur giggling. "Well, yes." "I'm sure I have at least one more. My vases are up in that tallest cupboard. Here, have a stool."

Mrs. Weasley conjured a stool and handed it to Harry, who placed it by the cupboard door. He quickly found the perfect vase, simple but pretty. _Just like Ginny_ he thought. He pulled it out, blew off the thin layer of dust, and walked over to the sink. He filled the frosted vase to the brim with water and was about to shove the flowers in when Hermione walked over, sighing. "Harry. You can't fill the vase that full, firstly because with so much water, some of it will come out when you put the flowers in; and secondly because it's too much for the flowers at one time. You might 'drown' them. You also have to pull off some of the leaves and trim the stems just a bit. Harry paused. "Oh. Um, okay." Hermione laughed at the bewildered expression on her friend's face as he followed directions.

She paused, thinking, then waited until he had finished the job before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the sitting room, despite his protests. She shoved him onto the sofa, grabbed the vase from his hands and set it on the coffee table, and sat next to him. "Hermione, what do you want?" Believe it or not, Hermione looked embarrassed. "Okay. This is a little weird to say, but I need to know. How do you feel about Ginny?" Harry threw his hands up in the air, then dropped them, letting them slap his legs. "Hermione! I just went through this with Ron!" "But, Harry, it will be different telling me for two reasons. One, I'm not an older brother who will be both totally overprotective and completely grossed out at your feelings, I'm yours and Ginny's friend. And two, once you tell me how you feel and what your plan is, I can help you with the 'execution' of it." Harry sighed. She had a point, as usual.

"You're right, of course. But how about this: I have an announcement to make at breakfast, and my plans might change afterwards. So I'll only tell you how I feel now, then sometime after breakfast I'll tell you my plan. Fair enough?" Hermione nodded. "It sounds like you're really going to try hard at this Harry. I'm proud to say I've taught you a lot of what you know! So go ahead and pour out your feelings." Harry was already beginning to blush, just thinking about what to say. _He must really care about her,_ Hermione thought, _this isn't just some silly crush._ She smiled. "Harry, I promise I won't tell anyone, and I definitely won't laugh. You can trust me."

Her dark-haired friend sighed, pushing said messy hair out of his eyes. "Okay, here goes…everything, really. Just to clear this up first, I broke up with her last spring to keep her safe. If Voldemort had found out we were together, he would have used her to get to me, so I broke up with her before he could find out." Harry paused, waiting for his brown-eyed friend's approval. "That makes sense. I'm sure that your reasons didn't make it any easier – for either of you – but it was probably the smart thing to do. Now. How do you feel?" Harry snorted. "You sound like a shrink, Hermione. 'How do you feel?' I'm not insane!" Hermione laughed with her friend. "You're right, but get on with it. How do you feel about Ginny?"

Harry slumped back onto the couch. He looked at the bouquet of roses and baby's breath, waiting on the coffee table exactly where he had put them before. "well, I've missed her since the minute I broke up with her – there was this empty space, you know?" Hermione nodded thoughtfully, and Harry continued. "And I love how tough and strong she is – she's not all girly, and she rarely cries – fighting doesn't bother her and she loves Quidditch. I guess it comes with all her older brothers. She's so beautiful, too. You know what? I think – I" "Hermione!"

A beautiful young redhead ran into the room, dressed in a flowy brown knee-length skirt and a hazel sweater. Harry couldn't do anything but stare. Ginny, not noticing Harry, continued. "You'll never, ever guess what happened to me this morning! I had coffee with – oh." Ginny was now looking at Harry. Suddenly her expression hardened, and her tone turned icy. "Hello Harry." Harry jumped up, reaching for the flowers. "Hey, Ginny. How've you been? I got these for you." He said, handing her the bouquet. However, the brown-eyed beauty turned back to Hermione, not accepting the beautiful rose-and-baby's breath-combination. "I'm going to talk to Mum. See you in a bit, Hermione."

When Ginny had left, Hermione looked at her miserable friend, who plopped onto the sofa heavily, put the flowers down, and took off his glasses, covering his eyes. "Um, Harry?" He looked up. "What were you going to say about Ginny?" Harry sighed. "I was going to say that I love her. Not that it really matters, apparently." Neither of the teenagers knew that as Hermione moved to give Harry a hug, Ginny was hiding in the next room, shoulders shaking, pent-up tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

A/N: I am REALLY sorry that took so long. Look! Ginny was in it! Maybe not exactly the reaction you expected? Ha. Oh - I know that flowy (see paragraph 7 if you hadn't caught it yet) isn't a real word, but it's the best one i could think of to describe Ginny's outfit. Sorry. I hope this lives up to the reviews - I'll get to work on Chapter five right away. Much love - PvC


	6. question 4 readers not chap 5, sry

Sorry - I'm working on Chapter 5 at the moment, and though this question has nothing to do with Ch. 5, i was wondering if anyone recalled the exact date of Harry's birthday (year is not necessary).

Thanks soo much!

♥ Potter.vs.Cullen


	7. Ch 5: Breakfast & Announcements

A/N: I'm so so so sorry this has taken so long. Thanks for your patience and for helping me with the question I had about Harry's birthday. As a reward, I'll shut up and let you get on with the story. Here's a bonus: it's nice and long!

"So Harry actually loves Ginny, but for some reason Ginny isn't speaking to him right now." Hermione concluded. She was sitting very, very close to Ron on his bed. Though his bedroom door was shut, nothing other than talking had occurred – yet – today. "But…" Ron sounded confused. "Don't you know how Ginny feels? You're a girl, and you're always good at this sort of thing!" Hermione chuckled. "Just because I'm a girl and I can usually understand how other girls feel, doesn't mean that I'm always going to know, Ron. I thought Ginny really liked Harry. I can't exactly understand why she isn't so excited that he is free and can be with her again." Ron sat quietly for a moment, and then appeared to have an inspiration. "You know what? I don't understand why we're spending time alone talking about another couple that isn't even really a couple. There are much more interesting ways to spend the precious time we have alone, 'Mione." Hermione smiled. "Like…what?" She teased quietly. Ron crossed the small space between them and kissed her softly on the lips. "Like that." He whispered, his lips still on hers as he spoke. "Ah. I understand now. Hey, Ron?" "Yeah?" the redhead muttered, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I love you, Ron." Ron pulled back. "Seriously? You do?" Hermione blushed, but smiled. "Seriously, I do." "Wow. I – I love you too, Hermione." They both grinned, and moved in to kiss once more.

With their lips no more than half an inch apart, someone threw open the bedroom door. The couple sprang apart, putting about a foot between their bodies, faces crimson. George's lip curled upward in disgust. "Ew. Yuck! Gross!! NASTY!" Ron glared at his older brother. "What do you want, George?" "Right. Ugh. Um, Mum wanted me to let you two know that breakfast is ready. Do you think you'll be able to tear apart long enough to join us?" A small smile played on Hermione's lips. "I don't know, George. What do you think Ron?" She said, giving her boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek." Ron chuckled. "Well, it will be difficult, but I should be able to refrain myself." George gagged, and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder for the two to hurry up. Ron stood up, and offered Hermione his hand. She took it, and together they walked down to a late breakfast.

Many people were seated at the long dining table – Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, and Harry. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were bringing the final dishes to the table. Finally everyone was seated, Ginny as far away from Harry as humanly possible. _What's going on?_ Harry wondered, _I don't understand what exactly I did wrong…_ Hermione sat so that she could see both Harry and Ginny, and watched them closely. Ginny stole glances at Harry every so often, where as Harry hardly took his eyes off the redhead girl. When all at the table had begun to eat, Hermione decided to break the silence. "So, Harry. You said you had some kind of announcement to make? What is it?" Many people at the table looked up, still quietly eating their feast of delicious breakfast-type food. That is to say, everyone looked up, then Ginny looked down. She stared at her plate, occasionally glancing at Hermione as if asking for some type of hint. Harry put down his silverware and took a drink of coffee. "Well, yes. I just had lunch with two people yesterday, and received some very good news from them. No one else knows yet, I wanted to share with all of you. I met yesterday with Professor McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt at Three Broomsticks." At those names, Ginny's head jerked up. Her eyes were wide, seemingly with fear and despair. Her head was shaking slightly, as if to say "no". She squeezed her eyes shut, hard, and sat up straight. She suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Harry, could I speak to you in the sitting room please?" Harry looked confused, but pleased to have the chance to talk to Ginny.

When they reached the sitting room, Harry sat down. He was nervous, but he tried his best not to let it show. "So, Ginny, what's up?" Ginny sighed before taking a seat next to him. Harry was about to scoot closer to her when she suddenly put more space between them. He took the body language message and stayed put. "Ginny? Is something wrong?" "Well, I'm not exactly sure. I have some news this morning as well, and I wanted to know if yours was even remotely close to being the same as mine. When you mentioned that you had lunch with McGonagall and Kingsley yesterday, I began to worry. You see, I had coffee with McGonagall and Kingsley this morning." Harry released a sigh of relief at this news. At least she wasn't out on a date! "Okay…Well do you want me to tell you what my news is, and then you can decide how remotely or otherwise close yours is to it?" Ginny pondered for a short moment. "Sure, why not?" Harry continued from where he had left off at the table. "Okay. So I had lunch with Professor – Headmistress, now, I suppose – McGonagall and the Minister yesterday. We were discussing career options. Since I skipped school last year, my options are pretty low; therefore the chances of me becoming the Auror I still want to be are pretty low as well. They had decided though that if I attend Hogwarts this year until December, take my N.E.W.Ts then, and pass, I would be eligible to train to become an Auror." Harry was so caught up in finally telling somebody his news that he didn't notice Ginny's growing look of horror as he told his tale. Now that he was finished, the look on her face shocked him. "Ginny? What's wrong?" "No!" Ginny whispered angrily. "This was supposed to be just for me, something to do apart from everyone else! That's so unfair. I can't believe they didn't tell me that you were doing the exact same thing!" "Wait." Harry was confused, again. "So they told you that you can do the exact same thing they told me I could do?" Ginny nodded, now speechless. Harry grinned. _Wow, _he thought,_ talk about luck! If this all works out, Ginny and I will be in school together, we'll be in Auror training together, and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to get back together again!_ At the same moment, Ginny's thoughts were completely different. _No! It wasn't supposed to work this way! I can't be near him anymore – it hurts too much. He doesn't like me anymore, but I still feel so strongly for him!. I wanted this so that I would have something to keep me mentally and physically busy and away from Harry! _ "So, is this a problem really?" Harry asked, trying to keep the excitement from his voice. "Well, I don't really know. I'm surprised that we have the exact same plan. I can't believe this." Ginny could hardly keep the disappointment from her voice, and for once, Harry picked up on it. _Oh. Apparently she actually doesn't like this. I wonder what to do now? I really want this, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable about it or feel like she has to back down. _"Well, how about this for now," He began, "We go back in, you can tell it first like it's just your news, and when everyone is done exclaiming about how amazing and smart and talented you are, either I'll tell them that I've been offered the same deal, or I'll wait and we can discuss this later. Maybe we could each talk to Hermione separately, and she'll help us figure it out based on how we each feel about it. Does that sound okay to you?" Unable to come up with a better plan, Ginny nodded. "I think it would work best if I tell everyone, then we wait until we've each talked to Hermione before you tell your share." Disappointed at not having the family gathering and announcement event, but pleased to be giving Ginny what she wanted, Harry nodded and stood, offering the pretty redhead his hand. She accepted it reluctantly, and he marveled at how small and warm her hand felt in his. Sadly, as soon as she was standing, Ginny pulled her hand back. Harry opened the kitchen door for her, and she walked through, giving him a dismissive "Thank you" as she went. Harry let the door swing shut, and went to sit down to his cooling breakfast. He quickly warmed it up, and then told the family that Ginny had something to say.

Everyone looked at Ginny, either finished or nearly so with their breakfast. "Well, this morning I met with Kingsley and Headmistress McGonagall. They told me that after seeing everything I've done to help with the Order – which by the way is now being run by McGonagall – and with the war and everything, and how well I've done in school the past six years, they don't think I really need another year of school to get a job. I told them that my dream job would be becoming an Auror. They have decided that if I attend Hogwarts until Christmas and am able to pass my N.E.W.T.S then, I will be welcomed into the Auror training program with open arms!" Ginny ended with a huge grin on her face. Everything was silent for a moment, then Mrs. Weasley squealed. "Oh! My baby girl – an Auror! I'm so excited! We have to owl everyone and tell them the good news right away! I am so proud of you, Ginny dearest!" Molly jumped up from her chair to wrap her daughter in one of her famous bear hugs. After she left to find some parchment, everyone began congratulating the youngest of the family.

Shortly after all the commotion, Ginny walked over to Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione? Could I talk to you privately for a bit?"

A/N: i'll do everything in my power to get ch. 6 up faster - School work and sports practices and everything - it's crazy times! thanks again, faithful readers! ♥ P.v.C


	8. Ch 6: Feelings

**School is murder. It's the only excuse I have for it taking so long for the long awaited Chapter 6 to be posted. I am soo sorry. The only form of bribe I have to offer for you all to continue reading is that Chapter 7 is already well on its way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I thought this was a decent chapter. I dedicate it to my cousin Emily, a faithful editor and reader. Without further ado, Chapter 6: Feelings**

Ginny and Hermione sat cross-legged on Ginny's bed, her door closed. The sun was shining through the large window, making the pure-white walls gleam. "Ginny, what's going on? Usually, as Ron pointed out to me earlier, I'm very good at reading people's – especially girls' – emotions. But I'm running a little low on perception today. I'm really confused. I thought you liked Harry, and now that he's here, you won't give him the time of day." Ginny groaned and flopped backwards onto her bed, her flaming red hair fanning out behind her.

"Ginny?" Hermione prompted. "Just let it all out. I swear I won't tell anybody."

Ginny sighed. "All right. Just let me say it all at once, then you can comment and advise and such. Promise?"

"Absolutely." Hermione nodded.

"well, then, here goes." Ginny took a deep breath, and began her story.

"You know the beginning. When I was ten I had a crush on Harry. After he saved me from Voldemort in my first year, the feeling grew. I never thought I would have a chance, especially when I learned how much he liked Cho. So I went out with other guys and became his friend. In my fifth year we started going out. I felt so happy. On the rare occasion that I wasn't, I knew that Harry would be there to help me through it. And he always was. Then he broke up with me. He said it was for my safety, but who knows?"

Hermione started to jump in, to defend her friend, before remembering her promise to let Ginny say all she had to.

Ginny continued. "It broke my heart. I moped around for weeks. I pretend to be strong and indifferent when he's around, but it's so hard now. Then you three left. I knew by then that I loved Harry, and it killed me to think I may never see him again. The next time I saw him, I was begging my parents to allow me to join the battle. When they refused, I looked to Harry for support, but he betrayed me, shaking his head. What? I'm not strong or good enough? Anyway, the following sight of him was when he was faking his death. I screamed and sobbed for him, but he didn't even budge. That is my evidence that he doesn't really care. If he did, he would have come to comfort me. And now he wants to get back together? Half of my heart is jumping, willing me to run into his arms that he says he holds open for me. The other half tells me that I would be risking my heart being broken once again."

The tearful teenager took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm done now. Your turn to speak as you wish."

Hermione looked around the familiar bedroom as she collected her thoughts. The bright white walls, the giant window. Everything in there was so homey. She had spent many summers here. She even took pleasure in seeing the magic-moving posters of the Holyhead Harpies, the women's Quidditch team. Gwenog Jones and the rest soared around the pitch, coming to a stop in the middle of the poster. There was another magical poster, one of the Weird Sisters, a popular wizarding band. When she felt her thoughts were sufficiently gathered, Hermione spoke.

"Wow. Well, Ginny, the first thing I'll say is that I'm sorry you've been hurt so much. I know that my apology doesn't help much – I'm sure that you want one from Harry and you want to be sure that he genuinely means it."

Ginny nodded slowly, her ginger hair rippling in the noon sun that shone through her large window.

Hermione continued. "I can also honestly say as your good friend and Harry's that he has true feelings for you, and that he truly did only break up with you to keep you safe. Think about it, Gin. At the age of sixteen he had lost his mum, dad, godfather, and the only family he knew were a bunch of creeps who hated him. From my point of view, if he had lost you as well, we would have lost him. I truly believe that he may have killed himself if you had died because Voldemort realized that he could get to Harry through you."

The tears Ginny had held back for a while now spilled over onto her cheeks, rivulets shining on her face.

"Now I think that Harry needs to tell you all of this himself. He needs to figure out how to tell you how he feels about you, and explain everything he's done to you himself. But he can't do that unless you let him try, Ginny. I know that you're scared, and as much as I wish I could say that I sympathize, I've never been through what you have. But I really do empathize. I see that this is hard and painful and scary for both of you. The only thing I would suggest is that you take a little bit of time for yourself before suggesting a time and place to Harry for you to talk. That way it will be in a comfortable setting for you, and it will be easier for you to listen to his side."

Ginny got up onto her knees and slid over to where Hermione was sitting on the bed. She gave her good friend a hug, burying her wet face in Hermione's curly brown hair. "Thank you so much Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione smiled. "You would manage, I'm sure. You're so strong, Ginny. How's everyone doing? It hasn't been that long since Fred…"

"I'm alright, I suppose. The house seems real quiet and empty without him, but I'm managing. Mum's getting there, hard work all the time keeps her distracted. Ron and Dad are alright, I think they are at the same point as I am. Percy and George, though. I think Percy blames himself, for some reason, and rarely comes out of his bedroom anymore. And George I think just really misses his other half. Those two were never separated, and this was a little bit drastic. I worry about those two the most."

Hermione nodded, and noticed that Ginny's eyes were filling with tears. "Oh, Ginny. Someday it will be alright. I don't think Fred would have wanted everyone to mourn like this, do you?"

Ginny shook her head. "I know you're right…I just need a little more time. And maybe someday we can tell everyone else of your theory, but I don't think they're ready yet. They need much more time."

"Everyone needs time after an experience like this. If you ever want to talk about it more, let me know, okay?" Hermione crawled off the bed, standing slowly. She turned back to face Ginny. "So…are you going to talk to Harry soon?"

Ginny brushed leftover tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands. She pulled her fingers through her silky hair gently. She sighed. "Yeah. I'm going to get cleaned up, and then I'll talk to him. Distract Ron for me when I do talk to Harry, please." Ginny grinned at Hermione.

The brown haired – brown eyed girl smiled back. "I think I can manage to keep him busy for a while."

"Thanks. I don't need him barging in when Harry and I are talking about our 'deepest darkest secrets'." Ginny said the final three words in a mystical whisper, wiggling her eyebrows and shaking her raised hands, making Hermione giggle as she nodded.

"I totally understand. Where do you want to talk to Harry, and I'll be sure to take Ronald anywhere but there."

Ginny paused, considering her options. The garden, her room, Ron's room… Suddenly, her face brightened. "I think we'll go to the Weasley Quidditch pitch. Talking might be a little easier if we're flying."

Hermione smiled her agreement. "Sounds sweet," she surmised. "I'll go tell Ron that I want to go for a walk in the woods. He won't be able to see or hear any of what you and Harry do."

As Hermione went to open the door, Ginny grabbed her best friend's wrist. "Thank for your help, Hermione. And for listening to me. It really helped a lot."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Anytime, Gin," she whispered, "anything."

As soon as Hermione was gone, Ginny jogged to the bathroom to rinse her tear-stained face and reapply the minimal makeup she wore on a day-to-day basis. Ginny brushed a hazel eyeshadow over her eyelid, and combed her favorite brown mascara on her top lashes. She slid a clear lip gloss on before walking up to Ron's room. As she walked, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, where it hung naturally just past her shoulder blades. _No need to look too pretty_, she thought as she knocked on the bedroom door and awaited response.

Finally the door opened slowly, and Harry's head appeared in the opening. Even in her anxiety at the discussion she was about to have, Ginny felt her heart leap at the sight of Harry. She noticed his face light up and wondered if hers had done the same.

Harry finished opening the door, and Ginny leaned comfortably against the door frame.

"Ginny!" Harry spoke first, if rather hoarsely. He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

It unnerved Ginny, the amount of pleasure her heart took in hearing her name on this boy's lips…

Harry continued, clearing his throat once more. "So – erm – to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip. _I don't know how pleasurable this will be…_ "I was wondering if you would be willing to fly around the pitch and talk with me?"

"Uh, well, sure," Harry replied nervously. "Let me just grab a jacket. I'll meet you at the pitch, okay?"

"Sounds fine," Ginny nodded, "see you in a bit." Ginny turned from the doorway and began descending the wooden staircase. She grabbed a cream colored hoodie from the closet at the foot of the stairs. She had since changed into jeans, a sage polo, and black low-top Converses. Ginny stepped into the kitchen, where curly-haired Molly Weasley was still cleaning up from brunch.

"Here, Mum," Ginny spoke up, carrying some dishes from the table to the sink where Mrs. Weasley was standing, "You take a break. I can work for a bit."

"Oh, thank you dear. I'll just take a seat here." Molly pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down, wiping her hands on the old apron tied around her waist. "Why are you all wrapped up? Going somewhere?"

Ginny blushed, and felt relieved that she was not facing her mother. She continued to work on the dishes as she explained her bundled appearance. "Oh, um, Harry and I are going to fly around. I didn't want to get too chilly."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and leapt up from her seat. "Ginny, why don't you go ahead. You don't want to keep Harry waiting. I'll finish this, it's no matter."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her mother's obvious delight in Ginny's spending time with Harry, but complied. "Thanks, Mum. I'll see you in a bit."

The younger redhead stepped outside into the brisk summer air. She jogged to the old broom cupboard and took out two brooms, hers and Ron's. Harry could use Ron's for today, and surely someone would get him his own for his birthday. Ginny straddled her broom, clutching Ron's in her left hand, and flew low to the ground on her way to the pitch.

Already she began to relax, as she always did while flying. Her ponytail flailed behind her as she soared.

Ginny began to slow as she neared the pitch, and came to a landing by some lawn chairs. She sat and basked in the sun, waiting for Harry Potter.

"Hey, Gin. Ready to ride?"

Ginny opened her eyes to see a gorgeous seventeen year old man standing in front of her, the afternoon sun brightening his raven-black, mussed hair. It illuminated his Quidditch-muscled figure, still dressed for Sunday morning brunch. Finally, her eyes cam to a stop on his. The bright-green eyes legendarily given to him by his mother. Ginny sighed, taking in the view before her.

"Er – Ginny?" Harry spoke up. "Do you still want to fly? You said you wanted to talk about something?"

Ginny shook her head to rouse her dreaming mind. "Right. Sorry," she apologized, "must've dozed off. Here," she continued, handing him Ron's broom, "I grabbed Ron's from the broom cupboard. I'm sure Ron won't mind."

"Thanks." Harry took the broom from Ginny's hand, his fingers brushing against hers – by mistake? Purposefully? – for a little longer than necessary. He cleared his throat. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No problem." Ginny's voice shook, embarrassing her. "Ready to ride?"


	9. Ch 7: Take Flight

**Chapter 7: Take Flight**

Harry looked over at the slim redhead flying beside him. _What in the name of Merlin would Ginny want to talk to me about so suddenly?_ Harry stared at Ginny, the sun shining in her hair, her soft face, tiny hands that he knew would still fit perfectly into his own. At that moment, Ginny spoke.

"Well – er – I talked to Hermione. I didn't exactly bring up the fact that you and I have had the same job proposition, though. She mostly helped me figure out how I felt." She paused to clear her throat, "How I felt…about you."

Harry blushed and looked below him at the small trees they were flying over. "So – what did Hermione tell you about me?"

"Oh, not much," Ginny reassured quickly.

Harry nodded, relieved for the most part.

Ginny continued. "I asked her why you all left."

"You…oh. Um…You did?" Harry seemed worried.

The redhead nodded. "But she wouldn't say. She said that as much as she wanted to tell me, she thought that you should be the one to do the honors." Ginny paused while Harry hesitantly nodded his agreement before she continued. "So. What did you do?"

Harry looked up at her quickly, meeting her warm brown eyes with his electric green. He took in a shaky breath, composing his thoughts. "How about this?" he began, "if you tell me at least part of why I've had such a difficult time getting you to look at me, to talk to me, and why you're so opposed to us working together, I'll tell you my story, one piece at a time. What do you think?"

"Why don't you start your story, then I'll tell you my part?"

The pain of his memories and his love for Ginny conflicted in Harry's mind. "Is suppose that could work. I can't start with this past year, though. I have to start with my sixth – your fifth, of course – year."

Ginny nodded. "Whatever works. Do you want to keep flying, or should we sit?"

Harry thought. "Let's keep flying for now. It might make this a bit easier."

"That sounds fine," Ginny assented. "So. Once upon a time…" She giggled, and Harry chuckled.

"That's not exactly how it starts." Harry amended.

"Well, fine then. You start, I'll listen."

Harry found himself stunned by a beautiful smile from the girl flying next to him. He went on to gaze at her ginger hair, her warm, insightful brown eyes, and amazing figure. He recalled the feel of her in his arms, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. Harry remembered how it felt to kiss her, her soft lips caressing his own…

"Harry? You okay?"

Harry shook his head, bringing himself out of the reverie. "Yeah, fine. Okay, here goes. My sixth year, Dumbledore requested that he and I have some 'private lessons'. Through showing me his and other people's memories, including those of Professor Slughorn and of Voldemort's relatives, I learned about Voldemort. I needed to know all that I could about him."

"Why was it so important for you to know so much about Voldemort, though?"

"The prophecy that everyone made such a big deal about – at the end of my fifth year – basically meant that neither Voldemort or I could live while the other survived."

Harry was interrupted by Ginny's gasp. He looked over in her direction.

"I knew that you were _going_ to kill him, but I always thought it was just this feeling you had that you had to kill him for revenge or something. I didn't know that it was to save yourself." Ginny's voice shook as she spoke.

"Well, in a way, that was it. Because he had effected me so heavily, I wouldn't be able to live freely knowing that he was still alive and killing others. And because of the way his curse backfired when he tried to kill me as a kid, almost killing him, he wouldn't rest until I was dead, until he had proven to himself and the world that he was stronger than a kid wizard."

"So obviously our goal was that I kill Voldemort, and not the other way around. Due to…complications that I will explain later, the first step to killing him was to learn everything there was to know about him.

"I began by learning about his family – his parents and grandparents. Surprisingly enough, he had been lying about being a pureblood. His mother came from a pureblood family, but was a Squib. His father was a muggle. His father had been under a love potion for a long time, courtesy of his mother. However, just before Voldemort was born, his mother removed the potion and his father left, never to be seen again. His mother died in childbirth, and Voldemort was an orphan.

"I learned about his life at Hogwarts. He was a favorite of many teachers, excluding Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew that there would be problems with Voldemort – Tom, then – in the future."

Harry paused to gage Ginny's reaction to his story so far. "Are you doing okay?"

Ginny nodded slightly. "Yeah…sure. Will you keep going?"

Harry nodded as well, and continued.

"Tom Riddle was fascinated with magic. He was sure that being magic would prevent a person from dying. At school, he worked to find the way to make it happen.

"Finally, when he was in his fifth or sixth year, I believe, he learned how to live long enough. He discussed a thing called horcruxes with Slughorn. Tom discovered that when you kill a person, it severs your soul. Using a certain spell, you can encase a piece of your soul in an object. He decided that to have six horcruxes would be best, because then his soul would be in seven pieces. He liked that idea because-"

"It's the most powerful magic number," Ginny interrupted. "So, basically, a horcrux is any random object that holds a piece of a witch or wizard's soul?"

"Right. And that witch or wizard – in this case, Voldemort – cannot die or be killed until every horcrux has been destroyed."

"Then in order for you to kill Voldemort, you had to first destroy his horcruxes, right?" Ginny continued to question Harry.

"Correct again. So next on mine and Dumbledore's list of things to do was to determine what the horcruxes were. See if you can think of any."

"But couldn't they be anything?" Ginny's eyebrows went up, and Harry smiled.

"That's what I thought at first, too. Could be an old boot, an empty tin, anything. And it technically could. But Voldemort felt he was too important to use garbage. They were all something important or very convenient."

"But Harry. How in the world would I know any of his horcruxes? I don't know anything about Volde-" Ginny stopped abruptly, her face suddenly as white as pure snow. "Oh. My. World."

Harry smiled sadly. "You might know more than you think you do. Gin, the diary you had from Mr. Malfoy was –"

"A horcrux." Ginny finished Harry's sentence softly. She took in a shaky breath.

Harry was about to check on her when Ginny released a thin sigh and fell off her broom.

Harry screamed for help and dove to catch the girl. When she was just feet from the ground, her limbs flailing, Harry caught her in his arms. He landed gently and sat on the ground, cradling Ginny carefully.

"Ginny. Gin, please wake up." Harry spoke softly as tears formed in his eyes. He released one hand from around her to stroke her hair. His hand moved to her face. Harry traced her eyelids, he cheeks, and the rim of her ear with his finger.

Temptation overcame Harry, and his will power dissolved. He bent over Ginny and placed a snowflake soft kiss on the tip of her nose. He kissed her rosy lips.

Ginny's eyelids fluttered and she groaned. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"H-Harry?"

Harry was shocked that his name would be the first to cross her lips. "Yeah, Gin. I'm right here."

"Harry." Ginny's voice was barely a whisper, and Harry had to strain, as close as he was, to hear what she said next. "Stay, Harry. Stay with me." Her brown, halfway open eyes lingered on Harry's green, worried ones as she awaited his response.

"Of course, Ginny. I'll never leave you again. Believe me, I've learned my lesson. I'm here for you, Gin. As long as you want me." He gently rested a hand on her cheek, and she gave him a tired smile.

"Forever." Her eyes shut again.

At that moment, four people came running to see what was wrong. Shouts of

"My baby!"

"What'd you do with my sister?"

"No. Ginny." And

"Harry, what happened?" could be heard almost simultaneously from Molly, Ron, and Arthur Weasley, as well as from Hermione Granger.

The end.

(of chapter 7, anyway.)

so sorry it took me so long to get this to you. i have ch. 8 all written up, i just have to type and edit. i practically killed myself getting this one editted before heading to florida for spring break. i sure hope you enjoy it!

p.v.c


End file.
